El verdadero final de Naruto
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: -Yaoi- -SasuNaru- Este es el final alternativo que debería haber tenido la obra para contentar a muchas de sus fans yaoistas. Contiene SPOILERS hasta el capítulo 698 Os animo a que le deis una oportunidad.


**El verdadero final de Naruto**

**Notas de Lunita:** ¡Buenas! Hacía muuuucho tiempo que no me paseaba por estos lares. El motivo de esto es que, como ya la mayoría sabréis, hace unos días terminó el manga de _Naruto_, por lo que decidí dar un final alternativo más a gusto de las fans. Dicho esto, obviamente esta historia contiene **SPOILERS cap. 698**. Esta historia se la dedico a Naruko, que fue la inspiradora de todo esto: ¡Va por ti, Naruko! Y sin más dilación, empezamos n.n

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-X-

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Los dos tendidos en el suelo como dos asteroides que acababan de colisionar en el espacio exterior. Naruto fue el primero en despertarse. Al final había logrado lo que quería. Sasuke yacía a su lado, inconsciente, pero esperó a que éste se despertase antes de pronunciar una palabra.

-Mira que duermes, idiota -dijo con tono de autosuficiencia.

Sasuke soltó un quejido de dolor al incorporarse. Todavía sentía el cuerpo pesado.

-Parece que hemos perdido demasiada sangre como para movernos -dijo Naruto, sin ni si quiera mirarle. Sasuke meditó unos segundos.

-¿Por qué has llegado tan lejos sólo para detenerme?

El silencio se hizo presente. Naruto prefería dejar que el moreno se explicase antes de afirmar nada. Por una vez decidió no hablar sin pensar.

-Tenía el poder de derrotar a cualquiera que se interpusiese en mi camino; daba igual si fuese un amigo u enemigo. Nadie pudo conmigo. Pero tú... En el fondo no quisiste matarme ¿¡Por qué te importaba tanto después de todo lo sucedido!?

-Vaya, parece que cuando tu cuerpo no puede moverse te vuelves hablador -comentó Naruto con burla.

-Responde de una vez -exigió Sasuke con tono inquisitivo. Los rodeos del rubio le estaban poniendo de los nervios.

-Porque somos amigos.

Esas palabras flotaron en el aire como si fuera una inmensa bruma. Los dos quedaron en silencio, como si esperasen a que esta se desvaneciese con el viento.

-Siempre dices lo mismo; ¿qué significa para ti ser amigos?

-Aunque me pidas que te lo explique con palabras, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, pero... cuando te veo llevando esa carga tan pesada tú sólo, haciendo las cosas a tu manera... me duele.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con exaltación. De todas las posibles respuestas que había previsto escuchar, aquella le había sorprendido mucho más de lo que esperaba. ¿Dolor? ¿Era aquello lo que les unía? ¿Ese era el vínculo que tantos años les había unido?

-¡Es tanto dolor que no puedo dejarte sólo! -prosiguió Naruto- Aunque parece que hoy hemos hecho un buen trabajo aliviándolo.

Naruto estalló en una carcajada, mientras Sasuke le miraba con detenimiento. Aquella sonrisa... la había visto por primera vez muchos años atrás. Ni si quiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y no parecía que fuesen a parar.

"Naruto... yo sabía que tu solías estar sólo, igual que yo, el único superviviente del clan Uchiha. Todos los de la villa te evitaban injustamente y mientras tú te dedicabas a hacer estupideces todo el rato. Cuando te conocí, lo primero que pensé es que eras un completo inútil, un debilucho que sólo quería perder el tiempo. Después de ver cómo te pillaban y te castigaban una y otra vez, de alguna forma acabaste llegando hasta mí.

En aquel momento pensé que tu debilidad me estaba afectando poco a poco. Y desde entonces, cada vez que te veía, sentía que llegabas más y más hasta mí. Cuando te veía tan desesperado por conocer gente, me recordabas a mi familia y conseguías aliviar mi soledad... pero al mismo tiempo, me hacía pensar que era débil.

Para superar esa debilidad, entrené y entrené; para consumar mi venganza y ser más fuerte que mi hermano. En lugar de eso, acabé en el mismo equipo que tú y tuve que enfrentarme a la imagen de mi familia que tú representabas.

Mientras realizábamos las misiones, tenía que tragarme tus estúpidos discursos diciendo que querías ser Hokage y veía que tú querías volverte fuerte junto a mí. Empecé a querer luchar contra ti. Fue entonces cuando empecé a ver el fantasma de mi familia en el equipo 7 también. Es por eso... por lo que cada vez que te veía sufrir... yo también... empezaba a sentir tu dolor.

Al entender tu dolor, empecé a verte como un amigo y de pronto, tú te volviste más fuerte. Entonces me di cuenta de que tú siempre habías estado sólo. Con alguien como tú al lado, empezarías a hablar y de alguna forma, me harías feliz.

Pero me rendí. Empecé a sentir celos. Te convertiste en mi objetivo. Yo, que no tenía a nadie, al fin había creado algún tipo de vínculo... una relación.

Yo siempre caminaba detrás de ti, esperando a que llegase mi momento de ser fuerte y admirable como tú. Pero era todo lo contrario; en realidad sólo era envidia, porque tú tenías una fuerza de la que yo carecía. Tú siempre caminabas ibas un paso por delante de mí, igual que mi hermano. Hoy ha sido exactamente igual."

-X-

Naruto soltó un gañido al despertarse. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, pero parecía que sus músculos empezaban a responderle.

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Estoy en el cielo? -preguntó sin esperanzas de que le respondiesen.

-Parece que alguien ha dormido hasta el mediodía. Seguimos vivos, _todavía._..

-Ahh, ¡Joder! ¡A penas puedo moverme! Y yo que pensaba en darte de hostias hasta que entrases en razón...

Sasuke no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada desde el fondo de su corazón.

-¡No puedo creerme que ya quieras volver a luchar!

-¡Teme! ¡Puedo darte una paliza en cualquier momento! -gritó Naruto con fuerza. En su cara reflejaba la rabia por su inconformidad. Definitivamente, pensaba atizarle con todas sus fuerzas cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

-Vale, lo acepto...

Naruto lo miró estupefacto.

-...he perdido.

-¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! -Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad- ¡ESTO NO ES CUESTIÓN DE GANAR O PERDER!¡Esto es entre amigos! ¡Ya te dije que iba a devolverte algo de sentido común primero!¡La verdadera batalla vendrá después de eso!

-Oye, Naruto... ahora que he llegado a aceptarte, tengo que decirte que... si muero aquí...

-¡No te voy a dejar morir aquí!

-Ah, no que callas -suspiró el moreno- nunca me dejas hablar claro.

-No hace falta -añadió Naruto con una gran sonrisa- Dos grandes ninjas sólo necesitan cruzar los puños para saber lo que piensan.

-Quiero saldar las deudas que tengo con mi cuerpo -la mirada del moreno se fijó en el firmamento. Las nubes pasaban lentamente, como si ya no hubiese peligro.

-Si te mueres no solucionarás nada. ¡Tienes que vivir!

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy cansado.

-¿Sabes, teme? Llevas toda tu vida viviendo por y para tu clan, haciendo lo que los tuyos querían, hundido en tu odio. Ya es hora de cambiar.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó con incredulidad, abriendo uno de sus ojos- Has perdido el juicio.

-No quiero la victoria. No quiero ser un héroe. Todo este tiempo quería que tú me reconocieras. Vámonos lejos. Hagámosles creer que hemos muerto, que todo ha acabado. Seremos una leyenda viva.

-Usuratonkachi. No tengo fuerzas ni para moverme... estoy condenado a un final en las sombras.

Sasuke no lo vio venir.

De pronto, los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los suyos, introduciéndole la lengua despacio, con cuidado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Estaba en una nube, levitando sobre el suelo. El final de aquel contacto se le antojó caprichoso. Quería seguir sintiéndose así. Miró a Naruto fijamente a los ojos.

-Deja de quejarte, teme. ¡Empieza la nueva era del clan Uchiha!

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Al final siempre te sales con la tuya.

**Notas finales: **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que ha sido bastante corto, pero no he creído conveniente plantar una retaila de cosas sin sentido viendo la situación en la que estaban. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
